Invulnerable
by JarOfIdeas
Summary: Two bestfriends fell into One piece. They were separated to the team of Marines and Pirates. Natalie joined a pirate crew, Nadine was found by the marines. Which will survive in this world?
1. pR010u63

I agape at the thing on me hand.

_**" This is so not true!, okay I mean it cut it out! Seriously I'm freaking out! "**_

How is this true?, I mean Devil fruits aren't real, right?... People who doesn't know _any _technology don't exist, right? Please tell me I'm not insane, I beg you I mean it!

How did this ever happened to me?, What did I do to anger Oda and put me into One piece?... Well technically its that crazy scientist who came from nowhere as he said... Which we still don't believe and Will never believe.

And What's greater than taking a seat after a freakish day and to write a lengthy and interesting page for a diary, right?... Or no?... Well whatever I just need something to contain this insanity.


	2. w3 R D cr4zY f4n gals

" No, I think Ace is way **_hotter _**than that psycho surgeon you kept blabbing about " I argued.

She huffed and crossed her arms, making us stop at the line to the cashier. " Yes, Ace is _**hotter**_ literally. But, no _**my** _Lawsie is **_waaaay _****_hott_****_er _**than any of your fire boys " She argued back. " _**What?!** _no! MY FIRE BOYS ARE WAY HOTTER THA— " We were interrupted by the people from behind obviously waiting for the line to move. Heat rose at our cheeks as why apologize quietly

We sat at the table near the gigantic oak tree and continued our argument, I mean Law? hotter than **_MY _**fire boys? Is she insane? No as In no way he's hotter than them, Yeah he do have good looks but is it enough to top my **_my _**fire boys? NO!

Feeling the frustration trapped in me and ready to explode I slammed my tray at the marble table. Eye still twitching in annoyance I opened my mouth to speak on how **_terribly wrong _**she is. " There is no way I'm going to admit that he's hotter because he is _**not!** _" I shouted which I receive a few weird looks from the other tables

She balled her fist and her eye was twitching as she rose from her chair. " No they are **_no—_**"

Our fiery argument was stopped by the loud bell. Still irritated we shoved the food in to our mouths fast as possible— What?, Our next subject is science and we're absolutely sure the teacher is going to squeeze our brain dry again and I hate formula making thingies

But before we get up a tale pale man stopped us with his gloved hand ( Covered with eek is that blood?! ) he smiled _**creepily.** _His white teeth showing up, His dry lips parting... Okay maybe I'm over reacting but seriously, Who would hire such a creepy doctor? Okay maybe that's a thing what our principle will do...

" Excuse me girls, you two are the girls from class Pearl, right? " He said. His white afro and big circle glasses is really. really weird, I mean who the hell do he think he is? Some mad scientist from an extra weird movie. I bet Nadine have the same thought running in her head

We nodded dumbly, He clasped his hands together " Ah, great " He said as he extend his hands to us " I'm Doctor Arnold your new scientist for the school's project " He said as we extend our hands to shake his.

" Okay... But does all scientist needs to dress like _**that**_? " Nadine said bluntly, Dr. Arnold only laughed in reply but his eyes turned hard when he come closer to Nadine like you know... examining her...

He sniffed her clothes which is totally weird... I mean who sniffs others' clothes?

" Okay. But Dr. Arnold I think that's sexual harassment already, so if you wouldn't stop I am _**so** _gonna call the police " I threatened the old scientist

He grinned which look so **_creepy_**that made me shiver " Ah, I'm so sorry. But she just perfectly do for a specimen, She has good teeth, Average height, Not so thin and not fat " Dr. Arnold said as he examine Nadine.

Did I already said that he's **_freakingly creepy?_**, I did?.. Ok just checking

I decided to pretend that I wasn't crept by his actions nor hurt because she's more perfect than I am... Wait why am I jealous again? Oh never mind

" Anyway, you two girls know One piece, right? " Dr Arnold asked. We again, nodded dumbly

" Then could you two be a good girl and pick me some D.F for our later experiment? " He said as he left leaving no room for any argument. We looked at each other before shrugging

" It wouldn't hurt to pick that.. what's that again? D.F?... weird it's sound so... familiar " Nadine said

I shrugged again. " Whatever, let's just pick that D.F .. whatever that is " I grumbled as we started walking to the new built room

We opened the room, newly painted walls and vacant almost had none except a few of paint buckets and paint brush.

I felt a shiver run through my spine... This is bad, my instincts are _**never** _wrong. Something is very bad is going to happen trust my instincts, Heck it even save me from a ton of paperwork from our math teacher.. And don't ask me how

" Nady let's go back.. I have a bad feeling about this " I said to her, She's rubbing her arms

" Brrr it's so cold here.. No fair why does this room have airconditioned while the student's isn't " She whined.

But I felt the opposite, I furrowed my eyebrows " Cold?.. Nady I think you mean **_hot_**I mean look I'm all sweaty, The sweat pouring out me is worth a gallon already! " I whined as I remove my shirt. Yeah, I'm not shy with my body I mean how could you If you have a perfect hourglass figure

" I-I d-don't know what y-you're talking about! It's so d-damn cold! " She said as a small cloud formed when she breathed. I furrowed my eyebrows. What the heck is happening

" I think we really need to get out of here. Something is not right he— UWAAAA! "

* * *

" Ugh " I groaned as I tried to stand, legs still wobbling after the fall

After I stand properly I grabbed Nadine and only then notice the gigantic tree.

" Woah " I said obviously amazed, the tree was atleast 16 to 20 feet so tall that you couldn't see the very top.

There were branches that we can reach, I picked one.

" O-Okay... Please tell me I'm just dreaming " I murmured as I scanned the weird fruit on my hand

" Huh?.. Wha— Oh..."

" Oh?, Oh? THAT'S YOUR GREATEST REACTION!? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! "

She shrugged, " What?, It's not like it's real you know " She said as she reach for one

" I'll eat this and I'll prove you it's fake " She said with a smirk. " What? NO—" I tried to stop her.

And that's it, She's forever not allowed to swim

" Eek Yuk! " She said as she tried to spit out. Too bad she already ate the half of it

" Wait... Does that mean? " She said, Horrified

" OH DAMN IT! How am I going to win that race? " I sweatdropped. Yup that's my friend not really bothered that it only mean that One piece is real

Okay... Now that I just mention that again... I think the idea is sinking in my brain just now

" WAHH! HOW ARE WE GONNA?— "

" DAMN IT! ANOTHER HOLE? I HATE THIS! "

* * *

**Crappy right? Anyway it will get better in the future chapters**

_**XxFire-PhoenixxX**_


	3. DTS MY F1RZT KIZZ!

_**A/N: I KNOW! I KNOW! **_

_**Okay I'm very sorry for deleting, and posting and deleting and posting the 2nd chapter! **_

_**Anyway, check out my stories! **_

_**Valentines and Rebirth!**_

_**LEAVE A REVIEW! I DON'T BITE!**_

* * *

_**Nadine's POV**_

I felt air escaped my lungs as I was thrown from the sky and to the sea. The salty water consumed my whole form as I was pulled down to the depths of ocean. The sun rays that seeped from the water was slowly blurring and disappearing as I get deeper.

So this is what the Devil Fruit users felt, huh? Sinking down to the bottom of the sea and can't do anything. I wonder, is Natalie alright? I hope so... Sigh... I'm never gonna win that swimming contest...

It's a shame that I'll never get a chance to see _**MY **_Lawsie... QAQ I'm gonna miss his side burns... and his sexy legs... and-

"MAN OVERBOARD!" Wait, what was that? I thought I'm in a very deep level of the sea already?

"Bwahahaha, go get him boy" I heard an awfully familiar voice say as a splash followed it. Why can't I see anything?! Argh!

I felt my body pulled up and rolled on a solid surface... Haaah... I feel so dizzy I want to sleep...

*Push* *Push* *chokes*

"_**WHAT THE HELL?! THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS! THAT WAS MEANT FOR LAAAAAAW!**_" WHAT THE HELLL?! DO THEY REALLY NEED TO DO CPR ON ME?! #* $% !

I shot up and shout at whoever dared to do CPR on me. I scanned the area where I am and chocked a little bit. What the heck?! Garp? Smoker? and Hina? What's next _**Suck**_azuki? No as in No way I'll let me see him, because who knows what would happen? I may not hold my self and kill him slowly and painfully. I may not be Ace's fan. But I still hate that bastard.

"Bwahahaha, you're funny girl! Your one of us now"

"_**WHAT?! AND YOU'RE NOT EVEN ASKING MY OPINION!**_"

Garp shrugged "It's not like you have anywhere to go in the middle of nowhere."

"_**WHAAAT?! BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU HAVE RIGHT TO— HEEEY ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?! AND WHO THE HELL PERFORMED CPR ON ME?! COME AND I'M GONNA KICK YOUR AAAAASSSS!**_"

Meanwhile Garp is picking his nose and commanded someone to show me my room where I'm gonna stay. Damn it. Is there really nowhere to go?

"Give up already, he decided. Nothing's gonna change his mind now" A gruff voice said from my side where Smoker is all wet, he's sitting beside me and looks like he's there for a while now. Wait... You don't mean?

"Hina thinks you're funny." Said the pink haired girl while giggling softly. Geez this girl... I want to leave now. I really hate people like her.

"Smoker-kun, don't you think it's rude not to answer her question? You did do it..." SOOO HE IS?! WHAT THE COCONUT!

With no hesitation I grabbed his collar, fire burning in my eyes. "So you are the one who performed it to me... _**YOU MADAFACKAH YOUR GUNNA DIEEEEEEE!**_"

Smoker gulped visibly. Right be scared. 'Cuz your going down!

* * *

"You're brave, girl. You've picked up a fight with Smoker" I scoffed

"Geez, what's so special about him? He couldn't even beat Luffy properly!" I exclaimed. Which earned a weird glance from the old man treating my wounds, I wonder... How could I escape?

"Luffy?" The man asked. Oops, my tongue slipped he shouldn't learn about Lu or else his future would be **_kaboom~!_**

I shook my head, "Luffy? Who's that?" I said, tilting my head to earn an innocent look.

The man sighed and shook his head while he continued treating my wounds. "Neh, old man. Where are we?"

"In the New World." The old man said with another weird look.

Oh, In the New World... I wonder where's Dressrosa. Should I visit Law? Wait... Something is wrong here... Why does Smoker look so.. _**young**_? YOU DON'T MEAN... WAAAAAAAH

"Say what's your name, girl?"Damn it, disturbing my internal screaming moment... Oh right I haven't introduce myself...

"I'm Nadine and you are?" Wow I'm feeling to be polite now... Mwuahahaha. I'll be honest. I'm not polite and respectful to others, I only do that to people who deserve it.

"Oh, my apologies. I haven't introduce myself, have I?" Of course you haven't, would I be asking you If you have? Geez, where's the common sense of this people?

"I'm Ronald, I'm known here as the ship's doctor. The people you met at the top deck are three of the famous fighters here in this ship. Vice-admiral Garp is the one taking control of this ship, he trains both Hina and Smoker. Actually before they found you, they were practicing their strength earlier—" Blah Blah Blah, I only asked his name and he told me a whole story of something not related to what I'm originally asking. Tch, are all people here stupid? Yes, I'm like this I would be only good to you if I like you.

_**Crash**_

Looks like the crazy old fart is back. So he do it everywhere huh?

"GARP! YOU DO KNOW THAT THERE'S A REASON WHY A DOOR IS THERE RIGHT?!" Woah, the old man got nerves. I like him... Maybe I'll be polite... Just a little bit... Hehehe

"BWAHAHA, You know I'm not gonna use it, Roland" He, whatever Garp. The old man pinched the bridge of his nose and glared at Garp. "What do you need in _**MY**_ sick bay, Garp? I swear if there's another person that's gonna be send here by you, I'm gonna murder you" You trying to make someone laugh old man? Garp is TOO strong for plain old man like you

"Bwahaha, girly. You done?" Now It's my turn to glare at him. "Piss off, old fart. I'm in no way going to join you. _**EVEN**_ if it's temporary or not. I'm gonna save _**MY **_Law and kick that flamingo's ass for killing Rosinante" Garp's eyes narrowed. Oops I slipped... _**again**_

"What connections do you have with Rosinante, girly. Who're you really" **_Crap, he's serious._**

_**SHITSHITHSHITSHIT **_Ok... calm down Nads, remember you escaped your prof for seeing you copying... You can escape him too.

"He's my boyfriend"

* * *

_**Wahahaha here we go! I updated. Isn't that GREAT?! **_

_**So what do you think of Nadine? Is she too annoying? Or is she just 'okay'?**_

_**Hahaha, cliffy is back! **_

_**Please DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW!**_


End file.
